babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Beagle
| operating system = Linuks, Solaris, BSD en kitadè Yuniks or Yuniks-alàik sistèms | genre = Search tool | license = X11/MIT Laisèns en Apache Laisèns midè miksiŋ | website = http://www.beagle-project.org }} beagle-wa desktop söčiŋ sistèms für Linuks en kitadè modèn Yuniks-alàik sistèms. Nigè softwär enàbol yusās tu söč dokyumènts, čät logs, e-meil en kontäkt lists similar tu spotlight in Mac OS X, en Windows Search or Google Desktop (third party) ùndèr Microsoft Windows. Nigè softwär wa jigùm not dū aktivli divelopiŋ . Beagle grew out of Dashboard,Dashboard an early Mono-based application for watching and presenting useful information from a user's computer. It is written in C# using Mono and uses a port of Lucene to C# called Lucene.net as its indexer. Beagle includes a Gtk#-based user interface, and integrates with Galago for presence information. Beagle is developed and maintained by Joe Shaw, with help from a growing open source Beagle community. Other notable past contributors include Jon Trowbridge, Robert Love, Nat Friedman, and David Camp. Söčàbol kontents Beagle searches the content of documents and associated metadata. With Beagle, users can search for: * Applications * Archives (zip, tar, gzip, bzip2) and their contents * Conversations (Pidgin, Kopete and IRC logs) * Documents (AbiWord, OpenOffice.org, Microsoft Office, pdf, txt, rtf, html) * Emails and Address Book contacts (from Evolution, Mozilla Thunderbird (header info only), and KMail) * Help files (Texinfo, man pages) * Images (png, jpg, tiff, gif, svg) * Music files (mp3, ogg, flac) * Notes taken in Tomboy, KNotes, and Labyrinth * RSS feeds (via Blam or Akregator) * Source code (C, C++, C#, Fortran, Java, JavaScript, Pascal, Perl, PHP, Python, and more) * Video files (through MPlayer or Totem) * Web history (Firefox, Konqueror, Epiphany) Beagle can also index additional file types not natively supported using external tools through a configuration file. Beagle instantly push indexes documents on Linux systems equipped with inotify. Päkeij # apt-get install beagle 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libavahi1.0-cil * libchm1 * libgmime-2.0-2a * libgmime2.2a-cil * libmono0 * libtaglib2.0-cil * mono-gmcs 建議套件： * gnumeric * beagle-backend-evolution * mozilla-beagle * thunderbird-beagle * gnome-web-photo 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # beagle # libavahi1.0-cil # libchm1 # libgmime-2.0-2a # libgmime2.2a-cil # libmono0 # libtaglib2.0-cil # mono-gmcs 升級 0 個，新安裝 8 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 3,444kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 9,998kB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main libmono0 2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4 1,110kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libavahi1.0-cil 0.6.19-4.1 29.5kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libchm1 2:0.40-2 30.5kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libgmime-2.0-2a 2.2.22-5 211kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libgmime2.2a-cil 2.2.22-5 109kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe libtaglib2.0-cil 2.0.3.7+dfsg-1 150kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/universe beagle 0.3.9-3ubuntu3 1,411kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main mono-gmcs 2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4 392kB 取得 3,444kB 用了 6s (541kB/s) Instoliŋ （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 181080 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmono0。 正在解開 libmono0 （從 .../libmono0_2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libavahi1.0-cil。 正在解開 libavahi1.0-cil （從 .../libavahi1.0-cil_0.6.19-4.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libchm1。 正在解開 libchm1 （從 .../libchm1_2%3a0.40-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgmime-2.0-2a。 正在解開 libgmime-2.0-2a （從 .../libgmime-2.0-2a_2.2.22-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgmime2.2a-cil。 正在解開 libgmime2.2a-cil （從 .../libgmime2.2a-cil_2.2.22-5_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libtaglib2.0-cil。 正在解開 libtaglib2.0-cil （從 .../libtaglib2.0-cil_2.0.3.7+dfsg-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 beagle。 正在解開 beagle （從 .../beagle_0.3.9-3ubuntu3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 mono-gmcs。 正在解開 mono-gmcs （從 .../mono-gmcs_2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4_all.deb）... Setiŋ 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 python-gmenu 的觸發程式 ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/desktop.zh_HK.utf8.cache... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 python-support 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 libmono0 (2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4) ... 正在設定 libavahi1.0-cil (0.6.19-4.1) ... * Installing 1 assembly from libavahi1.0-cil into Mono 正在設定 libchm1 (2:0.40-2) ... 正在設定 libgmime-2.0-2a (2.2.22-5) ... 正在設定 libgmime2.2a-cil (2.2.22-5) ... * Installing 1 assembly from libgmime2.2a-cil into Mono 正在設定 libtaglib2.0-cil (2.0.3.7+dfsg-1) ... * Installing 2 assemblies from libtaglib2.0-cil into Mono 正在設定 beagle (0.3.9-3ubuntu3) ... 增加系統使用者 `beagleindex' （UID 116 ） Adding new user `beagleindex' (UID 116) with group `nogroup' ... Creating home directory `/var/cache/beagle' ... 正在設定 mono-gmcs (2.4.4~svn151842-1ubuntu4) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... Si osou *Desktop söč *Desktop söč softwär dè list **Synapse Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * Beagle homepage and wiki * Planet Beagle * Nat's flash demos of Beagle * Peagle-Project (PHP-Based Web-Frontend for Beagle) * Beagle++ - Beagle dè NEPOMUK-beisen ikstençion für semantik desktop söč * Category:桌面搜索引擎 Category:GNOME Category:Desktop search engines Category:Mono project applications Category:Free software programmed in C Sharp Category:Linuks päkeij